Kinemancian Magic
Kinemancian Magic 'is the mystical gift of PHOTOS, the Ancient God of the Heavens to the people of Kinemancia, through the Kinemancia's Gate, the primeval geoglyph. It is used for various purposes: for daily livelihood and combat. It is considered as a staple means of daily life, because it has existed in the planet for many aeons. Kinemancian Magic is the physical manifestation of the power of a Kinemancian's soul. When the user's soul connects with the spiritual flow of nature, the soul produces Magic as a result. Furthermore, in order to be used, the user requires high concentration and mental ability. When a Kinemancian gains the ability to use a certain kind of Magic, it varies on the user's genetics, training, and acquirements in his of her lifetime. When the user hones his or her magic in different methods, he or she can form a new subtype of magic he or she currently wields. Types There are two main types of Kinemancian Magic, namely Kinesis and Mancia. 'Kinesis Magic It''' is a type of Magic that requires the user's physical body to be a medium in order to be formed. When forming Kinesis Magic, the user's soul connects with the spiritual flow of nature, then the user's willpower targets the exact area of the user's physical body where it is created. For instance, a user is naturally attuned to Fire Magic. When he or she casts Pyrokinesis, he or she can ignite his or her hands in flames (but is not harmed, due to the user's affinity), either his or her legs or even his or her whole body. However, willpower alone cannot create Kinesis Magic. Users of this type of magic are usually physically-oriented in combat. '''Mancia Magic It is a type of Magic that can be released from a magic circle, which is created by the user's willpower and the spiritual flow of the nature around him or her. It is also dubbed as "Thaumaturge's Magic", because of its property to work from a magic circle, which mages mostly do in combat. Unlike Kinesis Magic, it does not require the user's physical body to be the magic's medium for it to work. Instead, when the user's soul creates magic, his or her mind traces a magic circle and focuses his or her willpower to direct the location of the circle. However, willpower alone cannot create Mancia Magic, just like Kinesis Magic. Users of this type of magic are usually mentally-oriented. Note: When written as one word, it is regarded as Mancia. However, when it is linked with a certain element, the noun is rendered as "-mancy". When referring to a user, thus "-mancer". Branches The main branches of magic are the Elemental Magic, Moral Magic, Spiritual Magic, and Special Magic. 'Elemental Magic' Fire Magic (Pyro) Fire Magic 'is a type of Elemental Magic that involves the manipulation of fire. There are various subtypes of Fire Magic: Desiccation Magic (Xero) '''Desiccation Magic '''or '''Dry Magic '''is a subtype of Fire Magic that involves desiccation of matter upon contact. This subtype is considered lethal against organisms because when they are hit by this magic, they easily lose water in their bodies, resulting to complete dehydration. This illustrates a mummified organism. Inferno Magic (Adio) '''Inferno Magic '''or '''Blaze Magic '''is a subtype of Fire Magic that involves the manipulation of inextinguishable black flames. This is one of the strongest subtypes of Fire Magic, because the formation of this magic is unstoppable; even magical water cannot quench it. It can only be extinguished by a subtype of Water Magic. Sun Magic (Helio) '''Sun Magic '''is a subtype of Fire Magic that involves the manipulation of solar energy. When using this subtype, its efficiency greatly increases under the sun. Heat Magic (Thermo) '''Heat Magic '''is a subtype of Fire Magic that involves the manipulation of heat. Water Magic (Hydro) '''Water Magic '''is a type of Elemental Magic that involves the manipulation of water. There are various subtypes of Water Magic: *'Cloud Magic '(Nepho) Electric Magic (Electro) '''Electric Magic '''is a type of Elemental Magic that involves the manipulation of electricity. There are various subtypes of Electric Magic: *'Volt Magic '(Bronto) *'Lightning Magic '(Fulmino) *'EM Magic '(Electromagneto) Earth Magic (Geo) Air Magic (Aero) 'Fusion Elemental Magic Ice Magic (Cryo) Ice Magic 'is a type of Fusion Elemental Magic that involves the manipulation of ice. There are Magma Magic (Magmo) Dust Magic (Conio) Plasma Magic (Iono) Pressure Magic (Baro) Steam Magic (Hygro) Wood Magic (Dendro) Storm Magic (Fulmino) Explosion Magic (Ecrio) 'Moral Magic Light Magic (Photo) Dark Magic (Nycto) 'Spiritual Magic' Soul Magic (Oneiro) Mind Magic (Psycho) 'Special Magic' Time Magic (Chrono) Cosmic Magic (Astro) Energy Magic (Ergo) Gravity Magic (Gyro) Magnet Magic (Magneto)